Sister and Brother
by DarkShadowKun
Summary: So Ryoma has a sister: Echizen Shirley. But while Ryoma was, well, Ryoma, Shirley stayed out of the limelight. When she moves to Japan though, the question remains: what will happen? WARNING: I don't know if I will continue this.
1. Moving to Japan

A/N: Her name is Echizen Shirley. Her mother named her, so there's my excuse for the American first name.

She's older than Ryoma, but younger than Ryoga.

Echizen Ryoma. The Prince of Tennis. For years, many fans knew of his constant tennis playing against his rival, Sakamoto Shirley, while he was in America. What they DIDN'T know was that these two players were actually brother and sister.

For an outsider, it might seem like one of those strange occurrences: "Wait, but she has a different last name! Does that mean she's adopted?", or "Is she even part of the family?"

Well, actually, she was.

But unlike her two brothers, Ryoma and Ryoga, she didn't like the limelight. While the brothers were comfortable using their own names, she preferred another pseudonym, "Shirley Kaneko" (she had a LOT of pseudonyms...), and tried to live as normal a life as possible.

Well, as normal as a life with tennis and the Echizen household could get.

She still attended public school, went out with friends, and even did all the things a normal girl her age could possibly do (she acted quite maturely for her age, which was a surprise to many), and then she had tennis.

To her, it was like she had freed herself from the grip of reality and was experiencing a sensation one could only call _bliss_. It was the only proper term, and it was really like flying.

Then her father wanted to move to Japan and the whole family moved there, excluding her. She stayed back in New York with Ryoga for a few reasons, namely: she (1) sucked at fluent Japanese, and (2) heard that she would attend a tennis school, which she didn't want to do for fear of being exposed.

Life went on for a while, daily calls to Japan, more shopping, and tennis playing with her brother. But as time went on, she grew weary and started longing for her family to come back. Or that she could join them.

And that's what she did. A few months later, when she graduated middle school, and Ryoga was leaving on a trip somewhere else in America, she boarded a plane and headed. For Japan.

Another A/N: School in Japan starts in April. NYC schools let out in June. So, she wouldn't be missing a beat at all. Also, Middle School (US) ends in 8th grade, JHS (some schools in US like my old school and Japan) let out in the US equivalent of 9th grade.

* * *

><p>Yawning, she walked outside and squinted at the harsh light coming from the sun.<p>

She forgot what it was like to take a plane trip around the world, she realized, as she walked down the steps to where the taxis were waiting. As she did, she pulled out the Japanese iPhone that she had, took her American one, and switched phones. At least everything's synced, she thought.

Whistling for a taxi, she quickly put her stuff in the trunk and got in the car, before realizing two very important things.

One, where she came from (America), there is no bowing or culture BS. But in Japan, she realized she'd have to do that. So, trying to be as polite as possible, she asked the driver if he could take her to the house.

Two, she remembered that she'd probably have to wear a uniform. She was going to HATE that. (_I'll just bring a change of clothes, I guess_, she thought).

Smiling at the thought of seeing her family again, she dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Wake up. We're here, miss!"<p>

She groggily opened her eyes as she noticed that the driver was shouting at her. She blinked a few times and then proceeded to look at her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed were the style of houses. _Wow... it feels like something out of a textbook. I'm going to have to figure out this culture before I screw some etiquette thing up._

The next thing she noticed was the name on the house in front. _Echizen. Ah, damnit, we're here already?_

She got out of the taxi, gathered her belongings, and paid the taxi driver. Then she was about to get her stuff when she realized that she was about to fail as a Japanese girl on day one. She quickly bowed. "Thank you very much for bringing me here," she said. "And I'm sorry for falling asleep in your taxi."

She then turned away promptly and walked up the steps to the house. _I am going to HATE doing that._

Knocking on the door, she waited. And waited.

_Wtf. WHY AREN'T THEY OPENIN-_

"Well, well, about time you got here, onee-san."


	2. Waking up in Japan

Review Responses!

**LadyLight0105 and HopelesslyHope**: I'll try to ;) But you know, school and everything :P

**Mii-chan**: Well, Shirley wanted to stick to the American way of things, so her Japanese is basically only stuff you would hear in informal conversations. For her, English is her first language.

A/N: Japanese conversation is underlined.

* * *

><p>She could have sworn that she jumped <em>at least<em> 10 feet in the air. Glaring, she turned around.

Standing behind her, Ryoma was smirking as he said (in English, of course, he knew Shirley would fumble around in Japanese and he couldn't mock her then) "Oi, sis, how was the plane trip?"

She glared. "Don't ever startle me like that again, especially when I've been on a plane for **14 freaking hours**!"

Ryoma scoffed. "Nah, I will. Besides, you know how boring school can be..." He yawned, then continued. "Oh yeah, you just finished middle school but now you have to go back to it. Heh, sucks."

_Once a cheeky brat, always a cheeky brat, _she thought. _Nothing's changed with him, hasn't it._ Shifting her now very sore feet, she asked, "So, finally made some friends?"

"Well, yea. Tennis team, duh! Think you can beat me at a game of tennis now, sis?"

"We'll see, we'll see. Now come on and help me bring this stuff in." She pointed to her suitcases.

Ryoma took one good look at the pile of suitcases, said "Love you too, sis!", and ran in the house and away before she could catch him. She sighed. _Really, nothing has changed at all._

* * *

><p>Surprised would be a good word.<p>

But impressive would be more like it.

Shirley stared down, mouth open at the perfectly cooked Western-style dinner. "Nanako, this looks so good! You cook western dinners really well!"

Beginning to dig down into her meal, Shirley was eating when her father mentioned something she didn't want to think about: "So, when will you be starting school?"

She choked. Ryoma had to slap her across the back.

She glared. "Probably after summer break. The Japanese embassy is still trying to get all the paperwork done, what with all the pseudonyms and stuff that I brought over from America."

Her father sighed. "Ah, you're growing up too fast... Soon you'll be as pretty as those girls in the magazines-"

"Oi. Dad. What the **hell** have you been doing while I've been away?"

"Uh, nothing, anyway, uh... Why don't you go with Ryoma to school tomorrow and check out the campus? And fix your Japanese while you're at it, this conversation we're having sounds highly retarded."

"Yeah, sure." _Well, that's definitely confirmed where cheeky brat gets his attitude from._

* * *

><p>"Phew!" She collapsed on her newly made bed. It took her <em>4 hours<em> to get all her suitcases unpacked after dinner – and now it was almost 1 AM in the morning. _Given how much I brought over... I guess I'm lucky to even have unpacked all of this that quick. At least this room is like mine in New York – all western-style to piss dad __off..._ and she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Meow?"<p>

_Unghh. Go away._

"Meow?"

_Seriously, go away. The bed is so comfortable... ~~_

A fur tail bristled her cheek. She swatted it away like a fly.

_That feels funny – stop it! Seriously, go away, I'm trying to-_"AUGHHHHHHH!"

A giant mass of fur landed on her face, waking her up suddenly and making her flail for a good few seconds. When it was all over, she stared in shock for a few moments, before finally comprehending what had actually attacked her. "Karupin!"

"Meow Meow."

"Aww, how have you been. It's been a while since I've seen you. You been good?"

In response Karupin tried to nudge her off the bed. "Hey, what are you doi- it's 7 AM! Come on, I need the sleep! It's not like I have anything to do-"

And then it hit her. _Ah, CRAP! I have to go with Ryoma to school to get to know the surrounding area. I swear to god, I hope he didn't leave me behind..._

Changing and showering as fast as she could, she got on clothes (_screw Japanese culture, I like American fashion_) and ran downstairs. She saw Ryoma finishing up breakfast.

"About time," he said. "Come on, grab something, because I gotta catch the train."

"Yea, yea." She grabbed some bars and followed Ryoma to school.

* * *

><p><em>Seishun Gakuen. Man, Japanese schools are big. But it's nowhere near places, and the travel time is too freaking long... How am I going to wake up?<em>

These were the thoughts that plagued Shirley as they entered the school gates. It was then she heard the sound of tennis balls. "This early? Really?"

"Yup. Morning and afternoon practice. Hope you're going to stay late, because I am."

_Oh god... and to think how I would sleep through middle school... here, they're too damn intense!_

"So... How's the team here?" Shirley wondered.

Ryoma laughed. "It's pretty good, even a bit hard for me. The captain here is national level..."

"Wow. That **is** intense."

"I know right? I should play you sometime soon. We should do some skill trading, and then our matches could be even more intense than this whole thing. But- oh shit." Ryoma stopped, wide-eyed. Shirley stopped, wondering, before she realized why:

"ECHIZEN! YOU'RE LATE!"

The one and only Ryuzaki was striding over to them, only a **tiny** (_a lot..._) bit upset at Ryoma being late... Shirley realized with a start – Ryuzaki would recognize her. What could she do? She wasn't planning to let anyone know that she was in Japan and attending Seigaku – yet. _Oh, damnit, what do I do?_

* * *

><p>AN: It is now 11:25 PM, and this not-proof-read fanfiction has its second chapter completed!


	3. Late for School

**Shorter than last time. Sorry! Been busy screwing up life...**

* * *

><p>Karma had a way of screwing things up for Shirley.<p>

First, she overslept, then woke up to a giant raccoon-like furball (_Karupin, you silly cat_), and kept Ryoma waiting. And now this.

She just had to be the cause of Ryoma's holdup. And, through that, made him miss most of morning practice. Which would explain the angry Ryuzaki striding over to them right now.

_Ryuzaki,_ she thought. _She knows who I am, but... the last time she saw me was when I was in first grade. I don't look like that at all anymore... _She peered at Ryoma. _Unlike this person here._

So yea, Karma was wonderful. Not.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki stopped in front of the two. "Echizen. You better give me a damn good reason on why you're late for practice before I give you <strong>double<strong> the 50 laps you're already due..."

Knowing that Ryoma wouldn't break the trust of his sister by revealing who she was (_I bet he still doesn't know why I'm doing this still_), she took the risk of trying to cover for him. "Excuse me..."

Ryuzaki turned. "It's my fault. I'm touring the school today, but I got lost on the way here. He helped me get here."

Shirley seemed taken aback. _Did she recognize me? It doesn't seem like it. I think she's more taken aback that Ryoma actually helped someone..._

And that seemed to be the case. "I've never seen you before, so I'm assuming that's actually a legitimate excuse... For once." Ryoma shifted uncomfortably; Shirley wondered what his reputation in the school was. "If so...

"I'll let you off this time, Echizen. You-" she pointed to Shirley "-can visit the administration office inside the building, and work out what you want to do with them. I've never heard of touring this school during the school day, so I don't know if you'll be allowed to do that." She paused a moment, then a smile crossed her face. "If they do let you, please check out the tennis team here. They're a fine part of the school, unless they're late." She glared at Ryoma. Shirley had to contain a laugh.

Shirley bowed. "Thank you very much." And then she turned to Ryoma. "And thank you for helping me get here." She could see Ryoma's face, clearly amused in a wtf look. She turned away and entered the school, while Ryoma and Ryuzaki went to the tennis courts.

* * *

><p><em>Well... Looks like she doesn't recognize me. Thank god. Now how do I get the main office to let me tour without a name or anything?<em> Shirley entered the office, went up to a secretary, and asked. "Um, excuse me..."

The secretary looked up. "Ah! You must be Echizen-san. Your father called earlier to tell us that you would be touring the school. I have a temporary schedule all ready for you." _What?_

Stumbling around for a moment, Shirley managed to barely get words out of her mouth to form a sentence. "He... what... called? But... why... huh?"

The secretary laughed. "Don't worry, Echizen-san. Anyway, here's your temporary schedule. Your father told me that you would be a third-year., so your touring classes are all third-year or high school subjects. And no, your name is not on the schedule, if you were wondering about that."

"Uh... Thanks." _That bastard, how many people know here?_

And Shirley departed the office. She decided to look for the tennis courts before the school day began.

* * *

><p>"<span>Oi, Echizen! Why are you running so much?<span>"

Momoshiro just stared hopelessly as Ryoma began his 30th lap around the courts. "What is going on with him?" he thought. Besides him, Fuji was wondering much the same thing, while the rest of the regulars were busy playing. Inui was nowhere to be found.

Just then, Shirley rounded the corner...


End file.
